Sentimientoencantado
by Vini Astrea
Summary: mejor que la obra de Cats?, jejeje, no lo creo. Una historia donde los sentimientos salen a relucir.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, no tiene nada de chiste este fic, es solamente una conversación.   
Ta algo exageradamente romántico.  
No soy la propia autora de los diálogos, pero sí he dado la estrucutra y el resultado de esta pequeña historia que al fin y al cabo, no es la gran cosa.  
la neta ta bien chafa, pero en fin, son cositas bonitas.

**Capítulo 1**.

By Vini Astrea

Sanae ya se encontraba pensando, sabía que Tsubasa no tardaba en llamarle desde España.

Sanae estaba diciéndose a sí misma:  
_ Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós, Y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón, Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces este otoño gris, Hoy te estoy pidiendo que a pesar de todo seas feliz. __  
_  
En eso, suena el télefono.

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento, Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo, Aunque sea un instante tu respiración._ – Era Tsubasa llamándola desde su casa en España

_tu eres la tristeza de mis ojos, que lloran en silencio por tu amor __  
__me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro, el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adios .-_ Fue la respuesta que le dio Sanae, se le escuchaba triste.

Como te extraño me haces falta mi amor .- Tsubasa cerraba los ojos y desde el fondo de su corazón le decía eso.

_Que seas muy feliz, estés donde estés, cariño, No importa que ya, no vuelvas jamás, conmigo, Deseo mi amor, que sepas también que te amo, Que no te olvidé, que nunca podré, te extraño_ .- Nakazawa de alguna manera quería olvidarlo. Sanae colgaba el teléfono.

Tsubasa estaba totalmente sorprendido, en eso, entra al estudio donde ya estaba Tsubasa con el auricular en la mano, su gran amigo Genzo que se encontraba en la ciudad.

_Y si te sientes como un niño, es sin duda la mujer que amas.-_ Genzo hablaba al ver a Tsubasa con la cabeza agachada

Que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando.- se decía en voz alta para sí mismo Tsubasa

_Si sientes que tus ojos, se iluminan al mirar su cara, y el corazón tiembla de amor, y te sacude los hilos del alma, es la señal de su llegada, es sin duda la mujer que amas..- _decía su amigo Genzo mientras Tsubasa intentaba contener la lágrima

_El corazón vive siempre enamorado, Se entrega todo cuando siente que es amado, Y el alma vuela hasta tocar el cielo, Y los amantes se acrician hasta en sueños_ .- seguía hablando Ozhora aún con la cabeza cabizbaja y apretando el puño

_Abre tus alas, dile que ya la esperabas, dale tus sueños, no dejes que se vaya, Dile que nadie, te hará cambiar este amor por ella, __  
__dile que el amor existe, dile que lo conociste en ella_. .- Aconsejaba Wakabayashi al ver a cada segundo a su amigo mal

Tsubasa se paro del sillón, tomo su billetera y una cangurera.  
Genzo, me llevas al aeropuerto?.- preguntaba el capitán de la selección nipona  
claro amigo. -

Era noche en Japón, Sanae se disponía a dormir:  
_Me duermo, abrazado a tu recuerdo, Porque no me he podido acostumbrar, A estar sin la tibiesa de tu cuerpo, A estar sin ti ahora que no estas.-_ Sanae hablaba en voz baja

-_Deseo mi amor que sepas también que te amo, Que no te olvide, que nunca podré, te extraño_.

En la mañana siguiente, Sanae después de desayunar lavaba los platos, cuando escucho la puerta de la cocina.  
mamá, me pasas los vasos por favor?  
En eso, sintió unos brazos que recorrían su esbelta cintura hasta abrazarla.

_Yo, no veo el futuro, Pero quiero tenerte aquí, Con migo, lo necesito así, No pienses, no pienses en mañana...Vamos a amarnos hoy... Ahora, este momento vivir._  
_Yo, no quise decirte lo que yo no quiera saber de mi, Tenia miedo sentir. Pero tu, tu me enseñaste A enfrentarme a la realidad, A la verdad __  
__Ya no se dar un paso por mi mismo Porque tu me enseñaste a caminar A quitarme las piedras del camino, Y sin ti caí, y hoy vuelvo a tropezar __  
__Solo tu, solo tu me conoces mi forma de sentir, mi forma de reir __  
__y hasta mi forma de llorar, solo tu sabes adonde voy, __  
__solo tu sabes muy bien quien soy yo_. .- le susurraba Tsubasa

Sanae dio vuelta, le dio un abrazo y al oido le dijo:  
_Porque te quedaste en mi es que puedo vivir, ahora se lo que es ser feliz. __  
_  
_y ahora puedo decir, que si en amor he aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti_. Tsubasa:

Ambos sellaron el momento con un gran tierno beso.

Son estrófas de sus respectivos autores y cantantes.  
A puro dolor-son by four / Amor eterno y Te sigo amando-Juan Gabriel-Rocio Durcal / Balada para una despedida – José Luis Perales / no me dejes nunca nunca y cada vez te extraño más – banda el recodo / Te quedaste – Ha ash / Angel – Jon Secada / Mi forma de sentir y la mujer que amas – Pedro Fernández.

**Nota**: hay una continuación, solo le estoy dando otra vista quitando así el tipo guionismo.

El 24 de noviembre 2004 lo inicié; no tengo mucho y pronto lo he de acabar (eso espero). Van por parejas. (bueno, lo tengo planeado)

Me han dicho si me "quemé la cabeza al pensar las canciones". No me la he quemado, curiosamente solita han salido; encontrar el lyric en internet es un poco entretenido, incluso me tocó transcribir algunas canciones porque no las encontré en la red.

Saludos y espero se entretengan leyendo esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota previa: pensando en algo de "accesibilidad" decidí este capítulo que las canciones irán en negrita en vez de cursiva.

Habrá un cambio drástico; cuidado con la imaginación.

**Capítulo 2.**

By Vini Astrea

después de un beso apasionado, continió la charla...

Tsubasa tomaba con ambas manos la mejilla de Sanae y la mira a los ojos.- **Me haces creer q todo es posible, me haces saber que eres tú, esto que encuentro aquí en tu mirada es la mitad que completa mi ser. Eres tú, siempre fuiste tú, nadie más q tú, siempre estas en mi y yo en ti porque eres tú eres tú, todo eres tú, siempre fuiste tu este sueño que mi alma pide eres tu y siempre serás tú. Algo que siento cuando dices te amo, algo que vivo cuando sueñas a mi lado** .-

Sanae lo abraza recargándose en su pecho.- **Si me escuchas, podrás entender que es tan claro en mi que a tu lado este; comprenderás que no puedo ocultar que todo lo que busco yo en ti lo encuentro**.-

Sanae ahora se separa y lo mira a los ojos**.-Si tu te vas nada me quedará todo mi mundo se derrumba sola me quedare y sin saber que hacer sola viviendo el pasado.**_-__  
_  
Tsubasa pasa su mejilla por la de ella **-Tú me elevas hasta el sol, tú me guías hacia el porvenir, porque soy lo que soy por tu amor…** .-

Sanae solo le dice: **Si tú te vas q voy a hacer, sin tu amor yo no soy nada, si tu te vas q voy a hacer sin ti.- **__

Tsubasa la carga - **No me voy, si me amarras a tu corazón por siempre, no me voy y no voy a decir adiós mientras no me olvides no me voy.-** y se la lleva. ( a donde menos se imaginan xD)

**- el tiempo pasa y no te puedo olvidar, te traigo en mi pensamiento constante mi amor y aunque trato de olvidarte cada dia te extraño mas**. (1).- decía entre susurros Sanae

_- _**Es más fuerte que el placer, Mucho más que una pasión, Lo que siento hoy por ti, Ni yo mismo sé la explicación** (2) **si vieras yo como te recuerdo será porque aun te quiero** (1).- entre dientes decía Tsubasa:

ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras le hablaba: **Donde vivas, donde estés, cuando me llames, allá iré, cuando quieras llévame detrás de tí . En tren, en barco, en canoa, en avión, en bicicleta, en moto, en un K2, en helicóptero, en globo, en un destructor, en taxi, en avioneta, en un reactor, en submarino, en piragua, en un cohete, en un velero, en trineo, haciendo surf, donde estés tú**_ (3). _**Hicimos un tesoro de amor sentados al brasero, yo soy tu prisionera de amor y tú mi carcelero.-**. (4)

seguía Tsubasa mientras un beso ya pasaba por una mejilla de ella**-Sueña, cierra tus ojos, toma mis manos y abrázame con fuerza, no me dejes solo, escucha el silencio, mirando mis ojos, quiero que sepas esta noche cuanto te amo y lo feliz que soy.-**(5).-

_- _**quisiera esta noche robar de tus labios un soplo de vida para mi corazón**(5).- fue la respuesta de Sanae mientras se llevaba por el momento

**- Quiero llevarte al fondo de las nubes, Jugar por tu piel, llenarme de ti. Te quiero ver envuelta entre las nubes** (2).- fueron las siguientes palabras de Ozhora

la exporrista y asistente apoyaba su cabeza sobre él**: -Antes que caiga la noche quiero oír tu voz, Quiero saber si aún te tengo o nos decimos adiós.-** (6)

Ante la reacción de sorpresa de Tsubasa solo le respondió: **-Quiero verte cerca y sentir. Quiero que me enseñes a dar. Yo quiero tu cuerpo entero.-** (2)

Sanae seriamente decía mientras se ponía de pie de donde se encontraba sentada**: -****Desde que tú te has ido, desde que te has marchado, mis manos tienen frío por no tener tus manos.-** (7)

**Te hice una promesa de amor un día seis de mayo.-** (4).- fueron las palabras de Ozhora al ponerse de pie y abrazarla mientras ambos veían por una ventana el paisaje del lugar.

Nakazawa le agarraba los fuertes brazos de él mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él**: No me dejes nunca nunca, Por tu amor estoy viviendo Y mi corazón te llama Y mis labios te reclaman Cuando te están siguiendo. No me dejes nunca nunca. Eres lo mejor que tengo, Si te alejas de mi vida se me acaba la alegría que a tu lado estoy viviendo.-** (8).-

Tsubasa se quedó pensando un momento, entonces acercó su boca a la oreja de ella para musitarle: **Pero tu amor me lo diste a manos llenas Y me entregaste tu pasión sin pedir nada**_ (8) _**que yo por amarte subiría hasta las nubes y me entregaría por completo porque te amo. no me importaría morir entre tus brazos porque te amo. que yo por amarte a ciegas caminaría y fiel te seguiría aunque me sueltes de tu mano, no me importaría morir entre tus brazos porque te amo** (5).-

Tsubasa una vez más tomó valor, no quiso desaprovechar el momento, en verdad la amaba, y sabía que ella también lo amaba. Él volteó a ella para mirarla a los ojos, tomó con su mano la mejilla de ella y enseguida le dijo lo que nunca antes: **Yo quisiera arrancar de tu memoria todas y cada una de tus penas si me dejas te llevare a la gloria por que tu necesitas quien te quiera. Yo quisiera borrar de tu mirada esas huellas de tus lágrimas tristez, despertar a tu lado en las mañanas y llenar tu existir de días felices. Te ofrezco un corazón igual al tuyo, sediento de cariño y de ternura, me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos y amarte con delirio y con locura. Te ofrezco un corazón tierno y sincero que sabe valorar una caricia no dejes que me queme en este fuego, juntemos nuestras almas vida mía (9).**

De alguna manera el atrevimiento de Tsubasa era notable, más sonrojado no podía estar, pero, al parecer a ninguno le disgusto.

- **Hoy he vuelto... a escuchar, Al silencio gritar..., Tu nombre, tu nombre, Y comienzo a sentir, La nostalgia en mi ser, Sin poder evitar, ****  
****Un lamento de amor, sin fin. Ahhhh ahhhh...Y aqui estoy, Esperando por ti, Sin poder entender, Que te hizo halejarte de mi, Y aqui estoy, Quiero ver si porfin, Te decides volver, Y creer que es posible empezar, Una ves mas**.- (10) apenas y hablaba Sanae entrecortadamente (por qué será? Aguas con la imaginación XD )

él en plena concentración por "aquí" y por "allá" dijo: **- Hoy he vuelto a sentir,... El deseo de hablar, Y decir, que te amo, Que no puedo olvidar, Esos dias de ayer, Que hay momentos que ya, ****  
****No me puedo calmar sin ti. Ahhh ahhhh**. (10)

-

- **Sensual Un Movimiento Sensual** .- lo único que podía decir Ozhora

- **Sensual Un Movimiento Muy Sexy, Sexy Un Movimiento Muy Sexy Sexy Un Movimiento Muy Sexy** .- la respuesta de Nakazawa

El capitán japonés parece que cantaba- **Para Gozar esto es una bomba, Para Menear esto es una bomba**

Sanae por las nubes andaba y solo se remitía a decir: **Y Las Mujeres lo bailan asi, asi, asi asi ****  
**  
(Tsubasa bailando?): **Una mano en la cabeza, Un movimiento sexy, Una Mano en la cintura, Y ahora empieza a menear**.-

Al fondo solo escuchaba un intercambio de voces: **Suavesito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo Suavesito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba, Suavesito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo Suavesito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba Sensual Un Movimiento Sensual, Sensual Un Movimiento Muy Sexy, Sexy Un Movimiento Muy Sexy. Acaba y acaba, acaba, acabalo y acaba, acaba, acabalo acaba, acaba,acaba acaba acabalo, y acaba, acaba, acaba acaba acabalo!**

**- Vamonos todos bailando, vamonos todo gozando, muévete lentamente que te quiero disfrutar, mueve bien la cadera, muévete sin censura...moviendo muy bien el cuerpo sintiendo la sabrosura .-(Hola mi amor. Recodo)**

_- Flashback hace varios años- _

Nuestros _ángeles celestiales_ están aquí, pero uno solo es el que me interesa. sus palabras rápidamente salen para decirme acaso _me olvidaste, mi querida hermana_ me dijo donde encontrarte!.- aquellas fueron sus palabras cuando le dije _crecer juntos_ fue hace tiempo, _un toke al corazón_ me llenó de ilusión, _decisiones difíciles_ afronté y _volver a verte los ojos de ayer y hoy_ me impactó..._ te hubieras dado cuenta a tiempo_ de mis sentimientos hacía a ti, ahora quizá existe _confusos sentimientos_ _sentimientos inesperados:¿amistad o amor?¿obsesión o realidad?_

Él la miró y solo le respondió.- _un destino distinto...una vida distinta(siempre juega a ganar), cumpliendo mis sueños, la lucha europea... te sigo amando_

_a cara o cruz_ se quedó, su respuesta ante tal declaración fue _mirada de ángel, voz de esperanza, te sigo amando_..._tu mirada ...he doesen´t see me _.- fue así que una lágrima se derramo.

Él la tomó por las manos y le dijo: _our relation una noche más, un día más...entre óleos, plumillas y enredos!...puedes contar conmigo, unidos por el mismo destino, te doy mi vida...tal vez, las alas del amor... a través de la distancia_ me hicieron recapacitar... _no te niegues al amor...vuelco al corazón_"tengamos un _destino distinto_...una _atracción_... _niña de ayer, amor de hoy; un adiós pero no un olvido_, dile _adiós a tus lágrimas, _que _los sueños se hacen realidad_...  
solo respondí: _te doy mi vida, una confesión de amor, una noche más, un día más...hasta que aguante el corazón_ tendrás _una navidad inolvidable. (+)_

_---Fin Flashback----_

Esa había sido la conversación entre Sanae y Tsubasa hace unos años.

La navidad estaba presente...

Después de un buen rato... (-)

**- tengo tantas cosas que decirte amor, todo lo que tu me has dado es lo que yo habí­a soñado.**

- **eres todo para mí­ oh sí, todo te lo debo a ti, eres la razón de mi existir**

- **eres el amor perfecto, eres lo que yo más quiero, gracias por ser como eres, gracias por tu amor****  
**

**- quiero que sepas que nuestro amor, nadie lo rompe, solamente Dios  
todo es hermoso a tu alrededor, tu le das vida a mi corazón**

- **ven a mis brazos, dame tu calor, quiero sentir la fuerza de tu amor, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, hoy quiero darte las gracias, gracias por tu amor**.- con una lágrima recorriendo, Sanae le decía a Tsubasa

- **gracias, gracias por todo ese amor, por todo ese amor que tu me has dado.**

Intérpretes:   
Perfiles / Belinda / Perfiles / Ov7

(1). Tristes recuerdos. Interpreta varios la han cantado. (2) Corazón entre nubes. Interpreta Ricky Martin. (3) Donde estés tú. Interpreta Mocedades. (4)Qué pasará mañana. Interpreta Mocedades. (5) Sueña. Interpreta Intocable. (6) Hasta cuando. Interpeta Banda el Recodo. (7) Desde que tú te has ido. Interpreta Mocedades. (8)No me dejes nunca, nunca. Interpreta Banda el Recodo. (9) Te ofrezco un corazón. Interpreta Banda el Recodo. (10) Aquí estoy. Interpreta Ana Gabriel.

- La bomba. Interpreta. Azul Azul

(+) En cursvia son los títulos de algunos fics de CT.

(-) Gracias por tu amor. Interpreta el Recodo.

**Nota:** Sé que están cortos los capítulos; pero...aquí está todo el material que en este tiempo he agregado. Qué pasará después?...vendrán nuevos personajes?. Por el momento aquí concluye este número 2... a volar la imaginación xD.

Hacer esto es un poco entretenido, pues mientras escucho ciertas canciones armo la historia, pero hay que escuchar cada canción, buscar el lyric. Todo es casi al instante, hay que esperar a ver si sale algún párrafo ideal. Por eso no me quemo la cabeza, porque yo no las busco y por tal motivo salen cortos los capítulos. jeje

Agradezco el fomato MP3, el cual me permite grabar de varios artistas, escuchar y hacer este "chilaquil" de fic. Y como casi no salgo del jpop/jrock pues más me tardo.

Saludos, gracias por sus lecturas.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un buen tiempo, Fujisawa Yoshiko sostenía una conversación por teléfono...

**- El viento trae esta tarde el olor que se acusa en algunas maderas, o tal vez sea que comienzo a pensar en tu pelo cuando te lo sueltas y emite un aroma tan particular que tan solo he podido volver a encontrar en el soplo que invierno ha acercado hasta aquí­. Para insinuar la víspera de primavera supongo que invierno siempre ha olido así­ como guarda tu pelo ese olor a maderas**. (2).- decía una voz masculina por el otro lado del teléfono mientras que ella solo lo escuchaba y preparaba una respuesta.

Yoshiko al escuchar aquellas palabras, de su boca contesto: **dime seriamente si lo que se siente en mi también se siente en ti, y aclaro, antes que nada, que te adoro que lo hago desde que te conocí**­ (3)

**- Contigo quiero compartir lo que vendrá, lo quiero así aunque tan solo un despertar no pido más si es junto a ti siempre a tu lado a donde quieras volar a las estrellas me puedes llevar** (5)

La relación estaba en poco floja, por eso ella nuevamente pensó las cosas y contestó**: Tener tu amor es la razón de mi existir, de mi vivir quiero en tus brazos descubrir que soy feliz, viviendo en ti unir dos almas en total plenitud quiero saber si mi destino eres tú** (5) **Cuando estés perdido bajo un cielo triste y gris y nada, nada te haga feliz pon tu pensamiento en mí y nómbrame sin más recuerda que siempre tendrás mi amistad Háblame, búscame y al lugar que quieras iré a tu lado ahí estaré Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentir que no te olvidé soy tu amiga tu amiga fiel** (6)

Él cabizbajo y desanimado musitó: **cuando estoy yo solo en casa me pongo a pensar que conoces a alguien que de amor te puede hablar pero de una cosa estoy seguro oh mujer que lo que hay entre los dos nadie puede deshacer** (7)

- **He tratado en vano de olvidarte, de pensar que tu nunca me quisiste (8) Y voy a ser feliz contigo y sin ti ya he sufrido tanto y es por ti y voy a ser feliz contigo y sin ti yo no sabia olvidar pero aprendí** (2).- fueron las palabras de ella. Sus ojos poco a poco se inundaban de lágrimas, pero las sostenía; la voz se entrecortaba, pero resistía.

- **No he sabido decir todo lo que pienso en ti, ni he sabido hablar de amor, (1) Y yo tengo la cabeza en tantos lados (1) y hoy que me haces tanta falta solamente, solamente me he querido repetir: cómo te extraño y cómo tengo miedo de perder tus pasos de extraviar en algún lado tus promesas y tus sueños (1) Y a veces lo olvido pero algo me acuerda y lo vuelvo a pensar y me digo ¿dónde te tengo? ¿en dónde no estás? a dónde puedo poner la mirada** (2)

**- Cuando se ama a una mujer logras entender el verdadero amor el verdadero amor** (9) .- Yoshiko no aguantó y rompió en llanto...

Un silencio de voces se tornó en la comunicación, ella derramaba lágrimas mientras que él atónito y sin poder reaccionar la escuchaba sollozar, depronto: **Tú a mí me gustas y podría ser tonto o demasiado pronto para platicar, pero podría ocurrir que si me callo se termine Mayo y aún no empiece a hablar así que aquí no me detengo en mas explicaciones sobre las cuestiones que debo aclarar y quiero ver que pasa con nosotros que es lo que sientes con respecto a mí, que me dirías sí aquí te pongo un beso y aburrido de eso te pongo otros mil. (3) Sigo pensando que es difícil de lograr Decir te quiero sin que suene a hoja en blanco O a palabra ocasional** (10) **Si talvez pudieras comprender que no sé, como expresarme bien si talvez pudiera hacerte ver que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mi. (11)**

**Te quiero tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto, tanto, cada dia un poco mas, te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto amor, que ya no puedo mas. (11)**

Eran las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar...en ese momento...

Continuará...

Interprete:

(1) Carta a Francia. (2) Con cierto Aire a ti. (3) Aclaraciones. (10) ay amor. Interpreta. Fernando Delgadillo

(4) Contigo y sin ti. (5)Mi destino eres tú. (6) tu amiga fiel. (8) Qué Ironia. Interpreta Lucero

(7). Mi forma de sentir. (9) La mujer que amas. Interpreta Pedro Fernández.

(11) Te quiero tanto tanto tanto. Interprete. Onda Vaselina

Nota:

Mmm, ya sé que me quedó corto; pero a veces aunque sea pequeño es efectivo ;).

Difícil deducir quién es él?; no creo xD. No es sencillo llevar una relación de lejos, espero con esta primera parte dar a entender eso Oo

Saludos y gracias por las lecturas y opiniones.

Atte. Vini Astrea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ella entre lágrimas susurró:** Como te extraño mi amor porque será, me falta todo en la vida si no estas, Como te extraño mi amor que puedo hacer, te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer. A veces pienso que tu nunca vendrás pero te quiero y te tengo que esperar es el destino me lleva hasta el final donde algún día mi amor te encontrara (1)

**Hikaru melosamente y tratando de consentirla desde el otro lado le habló melodiosamente:** La vibración de mi corazón, No conoce la distancia... Repaso tu figura desde la cabeza: Pasando por el cuello, Lleho hasta la pierna, Me paro en la cintura para descansar, Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú. Después me voy fijando más en los detalles: Los ojos y los labios, y las cosas padres, Si algo me despista vuelvo a comenzar, Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú. (2) Si aqui estoy yo, el que te extraña cada amanecer, el que nunca va a dejarte de querer, aun que sientas que estas tan sola, (3)

El silencio se tornó por un momento.

- Tu Eres Mi Vida, Tu Eres Mi Todo, Ven Conmigo, Quiero Hacerte Mi Tesoro, Quiero Darte Lo Que Guardo En Mi Corazon, Tu Eres El Dueño De Mi Cariño, Tu Eres Quien Quiero Que Este Conmigo.- exigía de alguna manera ella a él. La distancia la estaba haciendo enloquecer pues era demasiado el amor que tenía por él (4)

- debo colgar, ya es hora del entrenamiento, pronto te he de llamar y contigo una vez más he de hablar. El dolor es fuerte lo soporto porque vivo pensando en tu amor quiero verte tenerte y besarte y entregarte todo mi corazón. (1)

- Vete cuando puedas porque ya no quiero más tus simples momentos no me vuelven afectar vete porque el tiempo no lo recuperare mi interior, mi fuerza no supiste comprender finalmente es mi espacio y no lo cederé (5).- y con esto colgó la novia de Matsuyama dejandolo sorprendido y desequilibrado por dicha reacción .

continuará…

Intérpretes:

(1) Café Tacaba. Como te extraño tanto.

(2) Mecano. Pensando en ti

(3) Ricky Martín. Aquí estoy yo

(4) Selena. Ven conmigo.

(5)Ely Guerra: Vete

Nota: disculpen lo corto que está, pero el que sigue saldrá un poco más largo :D


End file.
